


综英美-完美关系6（超人x你）骨科R

by lanjiang233



Category: DC - Fandom, Marvel, Superman - Fandom, 克拉克, 综英美, 综英美乙女, 超人 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanjiang233/pseuds/lanjiang233
Summary: 对不起我咕咕咕回来了都怪那个动物森友会拦着不让我码字（？？鸽了这么久都不好意思打开老福特了哈哈哈哈当然坑还是要填的！ヽ(•̀ω•́ )ゝ什么你问下一篇的更新时间？你们等我好消息（迫真腹黑隐忍七哥克拉克篇
Kudos: 10





	综英美-完美关系6（超人x你）骨科R

从未想过这场酣畅淋漓的性事竟一直持续到了下午，你动了动手指，身体就像被车轮碾过一样，没有一个地方不是痛的。费力地翻了个身，你十分怀疑史蒂芬偷偷摸摸地动用了宝石的力量，但当你这样去问他的时候，男人只是淡淡地瞥了你一眼，正经的样子几乎都要让你否定自己的想法了。  
“怎么可能？”史蒂芬起身推开了卧室的窗户，逐渐浓郁的暮色裹挟着微风飘入室内，为男人镶上了一圈暖融融的橙红色光晕，他转过身来看着你，语气十分笃定。“你怎么会这么想我？”  
...他是不是以为你没看到他背后正在疯狂点头的小红？  
看到你一脸不相信的表情，男人狭长的眼睛眯了一下，揉了揉额头告诉自己不应该跟小孩子计较。浑身的酸痛折磨着你的神经，你半死不活地趴在床上，开始怀念起在哥谭的“清闲”生活来。  
“哥哥我想回去了...”  
少女闷闷的声音传入耳中，史蒂芬挑了挑眉，走过来坐在了你身边。“都没怎么在纽约好好玩玩，怎么就想回去了？”史蒂芬伸出手指蹭了蹭你的下巴，略微粗糙的温暖触感让你觉得舒服极了。习惯性地凑过去享受着男人的爱抚，听到这句话后你认真思考了一下，来纽约的这段时间几乎没怎么下过床，再待下去的话...狠狠地打了个寒颤，你把头摇的像拨浪鼓一样，生怕男人领会不到你的意思。  
“那我送你回去。”史蒂芬有些哭笑不得地看着你激烈的反应，索性也不再逗你，双手结印打开了金色的传送门。门的另一边有些昏暗，隔着这段距离你看不太清里边是什么，被男人的效率惊到了，你有些迟疑地看了他一眼，总觉得有点可疑。接收到你的眼神后男人勾了勾唇角，语气听起来十分愉悦：“怎么？不想走了？那正好，留下来再多陪我几天。”随即作势就要把门关上。听到这话后你顿时有些着急，也顾不得再多考虑什么了，只能软软地瞪了他一眼，转身跳入了门中。不紧不慢的关上了传送门，史蒂芬看了看逐渐暗下来的天色，嘴角是有些玩味的笑容：“我只说要送你回去，可没说要送你回哥谭啊…”  
落地之后你踉跄了一下稳住身体，这才有时间抬头去观察周围的环境。这是一间昏暗的客厅，微弱的光线透过某个房间的门缝照射出来，让你勉强能够看的清楚，这儿不管是摆设还是装潢都跟自家大宅完全不一样。正在你迟疑着要不要去把灯打开的时候，突兀的的开门声响了起来，在这安静的夜晚里被放大了数倍传入耳中，直接把你吓的一个激灵。艰难地咽下了差点脱口而出的尖叫后你循声望去，却看到了一个让你意想不到的人。  
卷曲的黑发湿漉漉的贴在男人脸上，为他增添了一丝狂野的性感。就如同希腊神话中英俊迷人的阿波罗，男人全身上下都充斥着令人脸红心跳的魅力。湛蓝的眼睛就算被黑暗所笼罩着，也依旧散发着瑰丽的淡色光芒。  
看来这里是大都会…克拉克的居所。  
虽然和哥谭市相距并不遥远，但布鲁斯一向看得很紧，所以算起来你其实一次都没有来过大都会。有段日子没有见到克拉克的你，眼中的惊喜丝毫不亚于他，你笑着扑了过去，踮起脚尖亲了一下他的下巴，用行动诠释了你对他的想念。克拉克张开双臂接住了你，待你站稳后才把你用力抱在了怀中，眼中满是温柔：“这么晚了还要给我惊喜？”  
挣扎着从男人坚实的胸膛里抬起头来，你气哼哼的把来龙去脉讲给他听。克拉克忍不住笑了，他懒洋洋地坐到了沙发上，长臂轻舒把你拢进了怀里：“六哥还是这么喜欢逗你…”  
男人赤裸的胸膛还带着一丝潮湿的水汽，恰到好处的肌肉纹路饱满而又流畅，散发着强烈的荷尔蒙气息。他垂下头注视着你，视线滑过因刚才的动作而导致有些松垮的领口，那里露出了一截细腻柔软的弧线，雪白的颜色几乎灼伤他的双眼——  
凸起的喉结不着痕迹地滑动了一下，克拉克收紧了怀抱，语气轻缓而克制，丝毫没有暴露出自己的真实想法：“已经很晚了，明天再回去好吗？你知道的，哥哥已经很久没有像这样抱你了…”  
男人的怀抱宽厚而炙热，肌肤相贴的美妙触感让你疲惫的身体得到了极大的舒缓，克拉克的话语似乎带有魔力，低沉沙哑的声音温柔地舔舐着你的耳朵，几乎让你就这样陷入柔软的梦境中去。  
仿佛被一泓温泉包裹住，你舒服地眯起双眼，大脑中有一个声音温柔地催促着你答应他，答应他…你几乎就要那样去做了。可此时你的脑海中却突兀地浮现出一双深邃的钢蓝色眼眸，沐浴在那深沉又充满爱意的视线中，你渐渐地感到有些焦躁不安，想要伸出手去却抓了个空。蓦地睁开了眼睛，你慌乱地挣扎着想要坐起来：“大哥——大哥…他一定很想我了，我…我要回去才行…”和他预想的结果一样，催眠并未奏效，克拉克轻轻的叹了口气，果然在你心里大哥才是被放在第一位的。但没关系，男人并未有过多的遗憾，他轻轻地按住了你的手，语气中反而隐隐有些诡异的期待：“那哥哥现在就送你回去...”  
说实话，如果早知道克拉克会以这种方式送你的话，你敢保证自己一定会乖乖地在他那里过夜的。此刻你被克拉克稳稳地横抱着，蜷缩在他的臂弯里好半天都没回过神来。小心翼翼地直起身子搂住了克拉克的脖颈，你忍不住探出头去，浓郁的夜色掩映下，映入眼帘的是飞速倒退着的高楼大厦，它们闪耀着五彩斑斓的光芒，小的就像是玩具一样——你们正在好几千米的高空中飞速移动着。  
巨大的恐惧一下子就攥住了你的心脏，刚刚那短暂的一瞥几乎让你昏厥过去。自己有恐高症这件事，哥哥们都清楚得很，所以克拉克...绝对是故意的吧？只可惜此刻你被吓得手脚冰冷浑身发软，啜嗫着连嗔怪的话语都说不出口。没办法你只能闭上眼睛，把脸埋入克拉克的怀里企图靠自我催眠来摆脱那让你眩晕的强烈恐惧，可身体传来的异样感觉却让你瞬间僵硬了身体——有一只手伸进了衣摆里，正缓慢又色情地揉捏着你的臀肉。  
不可置信的望向抱着你的男人，克拉克的神情依旧温和沉静，单看表情完全想象不到他到底在做什么下流的事。颤抖着揪紧了他胸前的衣服，你的脸上是前所未有的慌张与羞耻：“哥哥你…你疯了——这是在天上！”  
“我清醒的很。”与你激烈的反应截然相反，克拉克的语气从容中甚至还带有一丝隐隐的期待。他只用了一只左臂就稳稳地托起了你，右手因此完全空了出来，此刻正温柔地在你大腿内侧抚弄着。似乎觉得还不太够，男人的手指微微发力，脆弱的内裤瞬间变成了几块凌乱的布片，被夜风裹挟着，消失在了你的视线中。  
“……”你张了张嘴，伸出的手臂就这样僵在了那里，呆了半晌也没能说出一个字，反倒是克拉克耐不住地低下头吻了上来。大概是男人张开了某种屏障，即使在高空急速飞行中，夜风也只是软软的拂过肌肤，温柔地仿佛是情人的爱抚，更大程度地加重了你的颤抖。被骨节分明的大掌攥住下颌，你顺着力道抬起头来，被动地承受着男人的亲吻。克拉克湛蓝色的眼睛紧紧地盯着你，不愿错过你哪怕一丝一毫的反应。起初他十分从容，只是轻轻地含住了你的下唇吮吸舔舐着，像是在品尝什么可爱的甜点。但在品尝到怀中少女甘美的滋味后似是有些无法忍耐了，动作也开始变得急切起来。在这样猛烈的攻势下你的大脑像缺氧一般变得晕晕乎乎的，身体也早已在情欲的支配下变得娇软无力，想要阻止他的念头早就不知被抛去了哪里。  
克拉克看着你，少女的脸上布满了红晕，原本粉嫩的唇也因他用力的吸吮和亲吻而变得红肿起来，在月光的照射下泛着一层勾人的透明水光。你正在迷乱的情欲沼泽中越陷越深，却不想克拉克此时突然改变了姿势——他托住你的臀部，引导着让你的双腿环上了自己的腰肢。突如其来的失重感觉让你的身体瞬间紧绷了起来，你头皮发麻地夹紧了双腿，吓得几乎要哭出来了：“哥哥我...我害怕——”  
少女带着哭腔的声音传入耳中，暗藏的恐惧与颤抖让克拉克眯了眯眼，不得不承认...他变得更加兴奋了。男人直直的盯着你，眼中的渴望使他的表情在黑暗中看起来有些可怕，口中的话语听起来却温柔极了：“别怕...有哥哥在...”话音未落，托着你的双手毫无征兆地松了松，你的大脑一片空白，身体也不受控制地向下滑去，被早已等待许久的炙热巨物以破竹之势插入了身体。  
那力道实在是太过巨大，在重力的加持下更是直接破开宫口，狠狠地撞上了柔软的花心。你瞪大了眼睛，被这狰狞的尺寸顶的说不出话来，过了半晌才艰难地从喉咙中溢出了几声破碎的呻吟，哭泣似的传入了克拉克的耳中。少女的身体早已在先前的爱抚中湿的一塌糊涂，克拉克甚至感受到黏黏滑滑的液体顺着交合处流到了自己的大腿上，因为恐高的原因少女浑身都紧绷着，穴肉也因此死死地箍在了自己的性器上。克拉克眯着眼睛深深地吸了一口气，脸上是陶醉到极致的扭曲神色，终于...终于...他的愿望终于实现了——他早就想在天上操你了。  
对克拉克早有预谋的行为一无所知，你此刻已无暇顾及其他任何事了，没有忘记自己依旧处于几千米的高空中，恐高的本能反应让你绷紧了身体，在这空荡荡的夜空中，你唯一的依靠只有眼前抱着你的这个男人，而这个男人又是如此的温柔而无情。他温柔地低下头来与你唇齿相接，低沉暗哑的喘息声丝线一般缠绕着你的身体，又在轻柔的夜风引导下，慢慢的消散在你的灵魂深处。他无情地忽视了怀中瑟缩的身体和紧紧搂着他的细嫩手臂，滚烫的大掌顺着脊线流连向上，粗糙的指腹大力摩擦过细嫩的肌肤，加剧了怀中少女的颤抖。  
克拉克低下头来与你额头相抵，毫不意外地看到了你纵横交错的泪痕，真可爱...男人着迷的看着你颤抖抽泣的可怜模样，下意识屏住了呼吸，心中的欲念也因此更加疯狂起来。他的唇贴上了你的脸颊，温热的泪珠全被他一颗不漏地仔细舔去，连哭泣都如此地动人心弦...只是不知这眼泪中充斥着的到底是情欲...还是恐惧呢？  
在几千米的高空中做爱显然不是什么好主意——特别对于你这样的恐高患者来说。克拉克的动作开始变得有些失控起来，湿滑的膣腔死死地绞住了他的性器，少女娇嫩的身体在这疯狂的刺激下涌出了更多的温热液体，还未等向下流去就被男人粗暴的动作击打成了淫靡的白色泡沫，让身体相接的地方变得更加湿黏。原本娇嫩脆弱的花唇早已在巨物的抽插下变得肿胀不堪，殷红的穴口沾染着一层淫靡的水光，此刻正贪婪地吞吐着狰狞的巨物。湿滑粘腻的触感实在是美妙至极，克拉克钢铁一般健壮的身躯紧紧与你贴在一起，力道之大几乎让你产生了自己会被揉碎的错觉。他死死地按着你，狰狞的性器本能地往更深处顶去，激射而出的滚烫精液利剑一般突破了你的防线，瞬间就占领了目的地——少女那温暖而又柔软的子宫。  
昏昏沉沉地靠在男人的怀里，长时间紧绷的精神和肉体让你实在有些承受不住了。恍惚间有一只手轻轻地托起了你的下巴，强撑着睁开了眼睛，汗水划过克拉克坚毅的脸庞滴落在你的脸上，男人的眼神像身后的夜空一般闪烁着细碎又耀眼的光芒，他轻轻地吻了吻你：“累了？”  
困顿地点了点头，你重新把脸埋入了男人的怀中，不管是肉体还是精神都已疲惫到了极点。克拉克看着少女猫咪一样慵懒的动作，内心柔软的不可思议。他把你往怀里拢了拢，在深沉的夜色笼罩下，继续往哥谭的方向飞去了。


End file.
